Lightsaber Combat Forms
Lightsaber combat was a method of fighting with, though not limited to, lightsabers. The preferred method of fighting used by the lightsaber wielding Jedi and Sith, lightsaber combat was based on ancient sword-fighting techniques and often figured into lightsaber duels. Throughout the millennia since its creation it developed into seven "classic" forms and numerous other styles. It was difficult to master for a number of reasons, one of them being that all of the weight a lightsaber had was in its hilt. It had been said that only a Force sensitive individual could completely master lightsaber combat. All seven traditional lightsaber forms included the same basic techniques as ancient sword-fighting styles, such as defensive postures, overhand strikes, parries, and counters. The lightsaber was a very versatile weapon, owing to its unique lightness and omnidirectional cutting ability. It could be wielded one-handed or with both hands. Early in the weapon's history, when the Sith were numerous, the art of lightsaber dueling flourished. In later periods though, only rarely would Jedi face an adversary with a weapon capable of repelling a lightsaber. Although the blade was weightless, two-handed slashes were the most common movement. This was because inertia was still needed to cut through solid objects, as solid objects were repelled by the blade arc until they were changed to gas or plasma. Therefore, inertia was required to counteract the initial repelling force. The stronger the swing, the faster and easier the blade would cut. If little force was applied to the swing, the repelling force of the blade arc would leave shallow cuts. When two lightsaber blades came in contact with each other, the two repelling forces made the blade appear to be solid. Also, the field that caused the energy to arc back into the blade caused some gyroscopic effects. While technically weightless, the blade still had some resistance to changes in motion. The slight gyroscopic effects were easily controlled by a trained force user, but could become problematic for lay person. The Jedi were trained to use the Force as a conduit between the wielder and the weapon. Through this bond in the Force, the blade became an extension of their being; it moved with instinct as though it were a part of the body. The Jedi's attunement to the Force accounted for the almost superhuman agility and reflex illustrated in the use of the lightsaber. Learning the various Lightsaber forms require advance training to learn and master. Before a character can learn a form they must meet the listed prerequisites with the exception of Form I, which is the basic lightsaber style and its maneuvers can be used by any character with Jedi training and the lightsaber skill. To learn any form of lightsaber fighting art a character has to have a teacher, or other medium that can show the moves and principles of that form. A person must study full-time for two weeks to acquire the first pip in the skill and are treated like basic skills beginning with the same die code as the attribute. Improving the skill costs the Character Points equal to the number before the "D"; the training time one day for every Character Point spent; the cost is doubled if the character does not have a teacher. The training time may be reduced by one day for each extra Character Point spent. For every +1 pip that a character increases his skill, he may pick one of the techniques from the list of the form in which their character specializes. Seven Classic Forms Form I: Shii-Cho As the most ancient style of lightsaber combat, Shii-Cho was developed during the transition period from swords to lightsabers. As lightsabers were wielded in a manner similar to swords, many of the maneuvers, such as attacks or parries, remained unchanged, as the key principles of the old sword-fighting methods continued to be incorporated. The simplicity and persistent methods of the form led it to being dubbed the "Way of the Sarlacc" and the "Determination Form". As Shii-Cho was developed prior to either the emergence of Dark Jedi or Sith Lords, it was not developed with lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat in mind. Therefore a Jedi using Form I receives -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any of the other lightsaber forms. This penalty is negated when a Jedi masters any of the other forms. During the Old Jedi Order, Younglings started out by learning Shii-Cho before beginning a Padawan apprenticeship with a Jedi Master. It is done so, because Shii-Cho is one of the easiest forms to learn, yet still powerful. Their training included learning to deflect plasma bolts from training remotes while being blindfolded or covered up by a practice helmet. This form is the most basic form of lightsaber combat, so no specialization is needed just the base lightsaber skill. Form II: Makashi After Form I's proliferation as a lightsaber combat technique, Form II came about as a means of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. It was described as being very elegant, powerful, and requiring extreme precision, allowing the user to attack and defend with minimal effort, while his opponents tired themselves out. Practitioners often wielded the blade one-handed for greater range of movement and fluidity. The form relied on parries, thrusts, and small, precise cuts — as opposed to the blocking and slashing of the other forms. It is very efficient against other lightsabers and therefore a wielder of this form receives +1D to attack and parry rolls against other lightsabers. Despite its effectiveness, Form II was not without its weaknesses. Among the first of these was the fact that it was somewhat harder to deflect blaster shots with this style. Makashi was developed before blasters had become commonplace in the galaxy, and Form II training taught its practitioners to defend solely against blades. Therefore a Jedi using Form II receives -1D to attempts of blocking or redirecting ranged attacks. Requirements: Dexterity 3D, Lightsaber 5D. Form III: Soresu Originally, Form III was developed as a counter to blaster weapons used by multiple opponents. Due to the rise in distribution of blaster weapons, more and more Jedi were forced to adopt a fighting style which allowed them to combat enemies firing from several directions, mostly basing their "attack" on redirected blaster fire. Previous styles had allowed wide, sweeping strokes which left the Jedi open to blaster fire. Form III, however, required maintaining a constant shield of deflective strokes by making short, quick sweeps, close to the body, leaving the Jedi less exposed to ranged fire. Form III was the most defensive of the seven forms. As a result the wielder receives +2D to any defensive rolls. However there are almost no real offensive strikes in that form, so the wielder receives -2D to any attacks, including redirected (not blocked) blaster bolts. Soresu duels tend to last long and usually end when the attacker begins to make mistakes due to fatigue or frustration. Then is the time to strike for the Soresu practitioner. Requirements: Dexterity 3D+1, Lightsaber 5D, Stamina 4D. Form IV: Ataru Ataru was an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. Practitioners of Ataru were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings. Form IV practitioners constantly called upon the Force to aid in their movements and attacks. By allowing the Force to flow throughout their body, they could overcome their physical limitations and perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the attacks and strikes of their opponents. Jedi utilizing Ataru needed to incorporate all the Force powers that involved surpassing normal physical ranges of motion, speed, and agility in order to be successful. Running, jumping, and spinning were all emphasized in learning the elaborate kinetics of the form and required space for the kinetic acrobatics of Ataru. A Jedi using this form may perform one acrobatic maneuver or one movement enhancing Force power and attack once without the penalty for an additional maneuver. However if restricted in movement (due to space, wounds, etc.) any actions done with Ataru receive a -1D penalty. Requirements: Lightsaber 5D, Strength 3D, Acrobatics 5D. Form V: Djem So Djem So was created by Form III masters who desired a more offensive style, since the defensive nature of Form III could lead to prolonged combat, sometimes dangerously. It evolved into an accepted style by combining the defensive maneuvers of Form III with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of Form II. Form V also required a higher level of physical strength than the other lightsaber forms, due to its focus on complete domination of opponents. While a Form III user stayed on the defensive, however, and only counterattacked when necessary or when an opening appeared in his opponent's defense, a Djem So practitioner was not nearly so passive. Immediately after defending against an opponent's strike, a Djem So stylist would follow with an attack of their own, bringing the force of the opponent's own blow against them and seeking to dominate the duel. Djem So placed a heavy focus on brute strength and pure power, with wide, powerful strikes and parries followed immediately by counterattack. Whenever a Form V user attacks after he has parried or blocked an attack, he receives a +2D modifier to the attack roll (this includes redirecting blaster bolts). However any attack rolls not following a parry are done with a -2D penalty. Requirements: Lightsaber 5D, Strength 3D+2. Form V: Shien Shien is a variation of Djem-So that uniquely involves the wielder holding the lightsaber horizontally. The wielder points the end of the blade at the opponent; it is swung in a fast arc and executes strong powerful and swift attacks. This move restricts the defensive capabilities of the wielder. Therefore any attempt to parry attacks (including blaster bolts) is done with a -1D penalty. But this unorthodox method also improves the ability to overcome an enemy’s defense. A Shien user receives a +4D bonus to attack rolls. However since this art can be foreseen rather easily, this bonus is reduced by 1D for each round of combat with the same opponent to a minimum of 1D. Requirements: Dexterity 3D, Lightsaber 5D. Form VI: Niman Form VI is a conjunction of the Forms I, III, IV and V. It is popular with most non-combat Jedi, diplomats or teachers who want a broad training in lightsaber combat, without concentrating on one aspect of that art. Form VI also includes stares, postures and screams that draw upon the diplomatic skills of a Jedi enabling him to “persuade” opponents that surrender would be the best solution. To compensate for the relaxed focus on bladework and lack of significant specialization, Niman training regimens encouraged the inclusion of Force-based attacks in combat, such as telekinetic pulls and shoves used in sync with lightsaber strikes. Due to the rather defensive nature of Form VI users of that power gain +2 to defense rolls, while attack rolls suffer a -2 penalty. Additionally the Niman user receives a bonus equaling one point per persuasion or intimidation die (that has to be chosen when the form is first learned). This bonus may be distributed to attack or parry rolls during a combat round (with a maximum of four per roll). Requirements: Lightsaber 5D, Persuasion or Intimidation 4D, Alter 2D. Form VII: Juyo Juyo was described as the most vicious form of lightsaber combat, and was said to be filled with both fury and "malignant grace”. The form was given the title of the most difficult and demanding form in all of saber combat. Skilled combatants with Juyo were said to be able to "eviscerate a lone enemy." The form was cited as being both chaotic and erratic, with a heavy focus on offense. Bold, direct motions are characteristics of Juyo, qualifying them as more open and kinetic than Form V, but with a less elaborate appearance than Ataru. The key strength of the form was its unpredictability and intuitive action, guided by the force. As a consequence it can be dangerous to use this form, since it may lead to the dark side. Very few Jedi usually are able to master this form. Any attack done with Form VII can only be parried or dodged with a -2D penalty and due to the close connection with the Force, the character receives a bonus to initiative rolls (for combat using Form VII) equal to the dice in Sense - to a maximum of 4D. Additionally the Juyo artist receives a +1 bonus to attacks for each Dark Side Point. This makes Juyo very attractive for Dark Side users and tempts others to give in to the Dark Side. However since the Dark Side leans more towards aggression it gives a -2 penalty to defensive rolls for each Dark Side Point. Requirements: Lightsaber 5D, Strength 3D, Sense 2D. Form VII: Vaapad Developed by Mace Windu, Vaapad was described as more than a fighting style; it was a state of mind that led through the penumbra of the dark side, requiring the user to enjoy the fight, and relish the satisfaction of winning. The practitioner of Vaapad would accept the fury of their opponent, transforming them into one half of a superconducting loop, with the other half being the power of darkness inherent in the opponent. The form was also mentioned with a cautionary warning by the Jedi that use of Vaapad led the user perilously close to the dark side due to its focus on physical combat. Vaapad required a constant and sizable stream of Force use from the user, with a barely contained explosion of Force power for its use. The form's attacks appeared to be unconnected, its motions seemingly unpolished to an untrained observer. Only a very small handful of people ever learned Vaapad making it virtually unknown. Any attack done with Vaapad can only be parried or dodged with a -2D penalty. Add +2 to any damage rolls using Vaapad plus an additional +1 for each Dark Side Point of the opponent. Requirements: Lightsaber 5D, Strength 3D, Sense 4D, at least 1 Dark Side Point. Secondary Forms Form: Sokan Sokan is a lightsaber style that concentrates on mobility and evasion, not unlike Ataru. It uses quick maneuvers and tumbles as well as fast lightsaber strikes to vital areas of an opponent. Sokan’s basic philosophy is “not to be where the enemy strikes”, therefore Sokan users gain +1D to dodge and parry rolls when using Sokan in combat. Users of Sokan also had knowldge of terrain and would use it to their advantage, receiving +1D to any attack rolls if the user has the advantage, such as higher ground. However Sokan needs much room to be used. If the Sokan performer is within confined spaces or cannot move due to wounds or similar restraints he receives a -1D penalty for any roll with this form. Requirements: Dexterity 3D, Dodge 5D, Lightsaber 5D, Acrobatics 4D. Form: Jar'Kai (Two bladed) Jai'Kai was a fighting style that focused on dual-blade combat. Dual-blade fighters were able to maintain a strong offense, as the speed of attack that two blades allowed would overwhelm most opponents. A typical maneuver was to continually attack with one blade while relying on the other for defensive coverage, ensuring that the duelist could keep up his guard even as he attacked. However, it was common that both blades be used for offensive purposes, keeping up a continuous wave-front assault. Another advantage of Jar'Kai was that the two blades made it easier to hold off multiple opponents, as one simply had more blades to parry with. Due to extensive training, the Jedi is used to using two weapons at once. Therefore the user can make two attack rolls simultaneously or separately and not suffer a multi-action penalty. The user also receives a +1D to defense rolls. However off hand penalties still apply where necessary. Some duelists would become overly reliant on simply having two blades to back up one another, and would be left at a disadvantage if deprived of the one. So at GM discretion, a Jai'Kai user might suffer -1D to any rolls when using a single blade. Requirements: Dexterity 3D, Lightsaber 5D. Form: Double-Bladed Lightsaber A fighting style designed specifically for the use of double-bladed lightsabers. The primary purpose of the double-bladed lightsaber was to allow for a faster rate of attack, unleashing a rapid assault with only a minimum of movement, the user receives a +1D to any attack and damage rolls. Double-bladed lightsabers were also excellent defensive weapons, as the doubled length of the weapon provided more surface area for deflecting and parrying, the user receives +1D to any defense rolls. In addition to the practical benefits of the weapon, it also possessed a great psychological impact. The dual-blades increased the visual impact of the weapon, and in combat, opponents would intuitively try to track the blades separately rather than as a single weapon, overwhelming them. However, despite all of the advantages offered by the weapon, its weaknesses were equally obvious. Special training was required to wield the weapon effectively, with those attempting to use it without such discipline likely to bisect or impale themselves. Attacking and parrying with the double-bladed lightsaber was limited by the fact that, unlike a normal lightsaber, one could not simply readjust their posture, as the double-bladed lightsaber required them to hold it either horizontally or diagonally while fighting. The techniques employable with a double-bladed lightsaber were extremely limited, as the second blade rendered many positions and movements impossible to execute, or required the wielder to twist himself awkwardly around the weapon to do so. Many techniques required the user to perform elaborate flourishes in order to move the staff around their body, leaving them open, and any sort of fighting method that focused on power or penetration was difficult to apply. If the performer is within confined spaces he receives a -2D penalty for any roll with this form. Also, the enlarged hilt common to most double-bladed lightsabers presented a large target, difficult to defend. Requirements: Dexterity 3D, Lightsaber 5D, Acrobatics 4D. Form: Dun Möch Dun Möch was a form of combat that used distraction and doubt, usually through taunting, in conjunction with lightsaber battle. The Sith aimed to completely dominate an opponent's spirit through whatever means possible by employing their own lightsaber combat doctrine. Dun Möch commonly involved spoken taunts, jeers, and jests that exposed the opponent's hidden, inner weaknesses and/or doubts, which had the end result of eroding the opponent's will. Such a thing could be quite deadly, especially against Jedi, since concentration was of vital importance when using the Force. As such, Dun Möch embodied using the Force as a form of psychological warfare. Dun Möch users receive a bonus equaling one point per con, persuasion or intimidation die (that has to be chosen at start of round). This bonus may be distributed to attack or parry rolls during a combat round. However, Dun Möch is not a guaranteed result, as sometimes the taunting results in a surge of rage or an unexpected bolstering of the opponent's spirit. On a confirmed Wild Dice failure by the Dun Möch practitioner, the target receives a temporary Force Point that must be used in the next round or it is lost. If the Dun Moch target kills his opponent while using this Force point, he automatically receives a Dark Side Point. Requirements: Lightsaber 5D, Con/Persuasion or Intimidation 4D, consumed by the Dark Side. Form: Gain'sai Much like Form IV: Ataru, the preferred form of the Jinsai Gai’dins for many centuries was Gain’sai, the Force Blade, which focused on speed, power, and technique. Used predominately by the Jenn clan of the Jinsai, this form focused on being on the offensive, constantly moving while attacking with powerful, yet technical, jabs, swings, and thrusts. Practitioners of Gain’sai called upon the Force to aid in their movements, but also relied on their physical/martial skills to aid them in their attacks. By allowing the Force to flow throughout their bodies, practitioners were constantly performing flips, cartwheels, and other acrobatic maneuvers for both attack and defense. Learning the elaborate movements, known as katas, took intense concentration and required top physical conditioning. Jumps and spins were all emphasized in learning this very kinetic form. A practitioner using this form may perform one acrobatic maneuver or Force power without multi-action penalty per round. Requirements: Lightsaber 5D, Strength 3D, Acrobatics 5D, (s)Brawling: Shao'dengia Martial Arts 6D Category:The Force Category:House Rules